<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream ball fight by Skys_the_limit_1324</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369321">Dream ball fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324'>Skys_the_limit_1324</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons May Change [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Jack being Jack, Play Fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon learning that they can interact with the streams of dream sand, Jack and Jackol decided to make a game out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons May Change [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream ball fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to post this on Wednesday, but a lot of work had to be done around the house. Now that that's out of the way, onto the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was wrapping up winter in the year of 1741. Because he over did it a bit this year, it was a bit exhausting. In the end, Jack felt the need to take a long nap. So he found a wagon full of hay near an empty field and laid himself down to sleep.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After a couple hours, Jack woke up to see a clear starry night with the moon shining bright. He looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He flew above the field to see nothing but a field with a scarecrow at it’s center.</p>
<p><em>Wait a minute</em> Jack thought to himself. He flew down to where the scarecrow was at. He was certain that the field was empty earlier.</p>
<p>“How long has this been here?” Jack asked himself.</p>
<p>“I’ve only been here for about 5 minutes” the scarecrow said.</p>
<p>Jack couldn’t help but jump back in surprise. Then he heard the scarecrow start laughing. While it laughed, the scarecrow began changing it’s shape until it was that of a 13 year old with an orange mask.</p>
<p>“haha, very funny Jackol” Jack said with a bit of sarcasm.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t help it” Jackol said with a chuckle. “Though since you’ve found me, there’s something I want to show you. Come on.”</p>
<p>Before Jack could ask another question, Jackol transformed into a crow and started to fly off. So Jack used the North Wind to follow Jackol. After a couple minutes, they both landed in the nearby village, with Jackol turning back into his usual form. Above them in the sky, were streams of dream sand flowing into the different houses.</p>
<p>“Okay, so you know about how The Sandman sends dreams with his sand right?” Jackol asked rhetorically. “Have you ever wondered what were to happen if you were to touch one of the streams?”</p>
<p>“Admittedly yes” Jack said. </p>
<p>“Well I decided to see what would happen and it’s pretty cool” Jackol said as he started to reach for one of the streams of dream sand. “Check it out.”</p>
<p>Jackol touched one of the streams which caused the sand to swirl around for a moment. After a couple of seconds, the sand began to take on it’s own shape until it became a cat. It started running around and then rubbed it’s head against Jackol’s leg. Jack couldn’t help but laugh as Jackol petted the cat.</p>
<p>“Aww, hey there kitty” Jackol said before turning to Jack. “Come on and try it” </p>
<p>Jack flew up to one of the streams of dream sand. It shifted around before it became a dolphin. It splashed around and made a lot of clicking noises.</p>
<p>“I wonder why you choose a dolphin” Jackol said.</p>
<p>“Because they’re always so playful” Jack said.</p>
<p>Ever since Ray showed Jack around the world, Jack would always go over the ocean to play with the dolphins. Along with penguins, dolphins were his favorite animals. Then both teens gave each other a mischievous smile as they thought about what they could do with the dream sand.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“A vast, Castle O. Lantern dead ahead” Jack said.<br/>
Jack had created himself a dream sand pirate ship. He sailed it through the sky to the dream sand castle that Jackol had created. They had agreed to a game where they throw dream sand at each other until someone gets hit in a way they end up falling asleep. The only limit was that you can only use dream sand; so no winter magic for Jack and no shapeshifting for Jackol. Jackol stood on the wall of his castle as he saw Jack’s ship approaching.</p>
<p>“So, the great Pirate Frost wishes to challenge me” Jackol said in a formal tone. “I say it's a good time to make him humble.”</p>
<p>Jackol used his dream sand to create half a dozen catapults with large balls of dream sand. Jack did the same with half a dozen cannons. After a moment, both teens began fire at one another.</p>
<p>Jack’s cannons were faster at firing then Jackol’s catapults. Soon, Jackol was out of catapults, since they were taken out by the cannons, and had to result to hiding behind the castle wall. From there, he made a large griffin and got on top of it to fly.</p>
<p>Jack chuckled as he used some of the dream to make the Loch Ness monster. Jack got on his Loch Ness monster, and flew up to meet Jackol. They started throwing balls of dream sand at each other as they were having a snowball fight. Jackol used a large dream sand umbrella to avoid most of the hits.</p>
<p>However, Jack stopped firing for a moment. When Jackol risked a look from his umbrella, he noticed another spirit was there as well. It was none other than Sanderson Mansnoozie.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, hi Sandy” Jack said. </p>
<p>“We might’ve gotten a bit carried away” Jackol said.</p>
<p>Both of the teens would of continued had Sandy raised his hand to silence them. Then Sandy conjured a giant dream sand whale that sprayed dream sand from it’s blow hole. Both of the teens cheered as they got back in the game and teamed up against Sandy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With how Sandy and Jack acted when they were chasing the two nightmares together, I found it to be reasonable that met before the movie. The only guardian that definitely sounded like they haven't met Jack before was Tooth, with her comment "I've heard so much about you, and your teeth". See you next time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>